


Kinktober Prompts for 2019

by ThornVineLily



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornVineLily/pseuds/ThornVineLily
Summary: 看看把孩子逼成什么样了还是已打码版，因为考虑到有些内容可能不会被部分人接受，如果有太太真的会写想要无码图可以加我QQ，2573540695





	Kinktober Prompts for 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kinktober Prompts for 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492990) by [Soft_Fluffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Fluffle/pseuds/Soft_Fluffle). 

**Author's Note:**

> To Soft_Fluffle:  
I don't know whether you'll notified of your prompt being translated, if you see this, thank you very much for the prompts, I hope you're not offended that I did this.  
The blacked out places are due to consideration that some Chinese fan fiction writers might not be very acceptant toward certain kinks, again I hope you're not offended.  
I love the prompts, and by translating this into Chinese I hope that more fan fiction writers in China will know about Kinktober and more work will come out of this :D


End file.
